Sanford
Sanford is a character who, alongside Deimos, makes his debut in Madness Combat 5 when he delivers a katana to Hank. He later appears in Madness Combat 5.5 as one of the protagonists, and again in Madness Combat 6.5 and Madness Combat 9: Aggregation. Overall, Sanford has killed 112 people in the series, which amounts to around 13% of the series' total kills. In Madness Combat 9: Aggregation he appears to have extremely effective fighting skills through the use of his hook; he can attack enemies where he cannot see them, and he can pull enemies in his direction to use their bodies as shields or even weapons (as seen in an early scene of Madness Combat 9, where he throws a 1337 Agent's body back in the truck taking out the others). Sanford especially seems fearless as to have at the Auditor and fight against the two enhanced A.T.P. Agents. He also seems to be highly resistant to pain, as he was able to easily continue fighting after having a knife stabbed deeply between his ribs, after which he made no attempt to heal the wound. After removal of the knife he even vengefully executes the A.T.P. Agent. The only time he has fallen back is when one of the enhanced A.T.P. Agents shoots him in the hand. Appearances Madness Combat 5: Depredation Sanford first appears in this episode in a Convertible right before the final scene. He tosses Hank a katana to help fight Tricky, and then backs up the car only to be crushed, along with Deimos, by a building that fell from the sky. An interesting fact is that most people didn't know that these two were Sanford and Deimos until the announcement of Madness 5.5. Madness Combat 5.5 Sanford appears again as a protagonist. He survived a building falling on top of his head, and he bandages his and Deimos' heads. During the episode he finds a black piece of cloth in a locker which he wraps around his head as a bandana. In one of the later scenes he attempts to defend himself and his partner Deimos against Tricky, but retreats realizing he is too powerful. He is shot in the stomach by an A.T.P. Agent who is wielding a revolver identical to that which he would gain in the future. Madness Combat 6.5 Sanford once again appears as the main protagonist, together with his partner Deimos. He mainly wields a Bren, and gains his Madness Combat 9 clothes in the middle of the episode. It is revealed that he was shot in the stomach at the end of Madness Combat 5.5, and he gains no other wounds. He escapes with Deimos on a helicopter at the end of the episode, shooting his Ruger a couple of times before the screen fades and the whole episode ends. Madness Combat 9: Aggregation In this episode, Sanford has a tattoo on his back that seems to resemble a DNA strand, black glasses, and a mouth and eyes. He and Deimos hijack a truck in the earliest scene, and he mainly finds himself busy murdering agents while Deimos carries Hank's corpse. He is stabbed between his ribs and shot in his hand. He is last seen wielding an FAL, about to fight the Auditor. Trivia *Sanford is one of two characters who have directly faced the Auditor in combat (Jesus Christ being the first), though it only was a short defensive sword struggle. In the upcoming episode he might not engage in further combat as Hank would be the most effective character for a job like this, even though Hank is left with hardly any intelligence. *Since Tricky with his Warning sign, he is the only one to have some sort of attachment to a weapon (Hook). In Madness Combat 6.5, he is mostly seen holding a Bren. *The Ruger he wields is acquired from the Quartermaster, who shoots at Sanford from the NVSM quartermaster's room where they find the grenade launcher and Bren light machine gun. *Due to Deimos' face model and Sanford's appearance, both could be based on Jimbo and Ned from the television show "South Park". *Despite being arguably the tougher one out of the two, Sanford has 13 fewer kills than Deimos. *Sanford might be somewhat trained in the field of medicine, as he bandages himself and Deimos and knows how to treat his own wounds after being shot. *So far, no interaction has been seen between Jesus and Sanford. protagonists Category:Characters Category:protagonists